Eggstraordinary
Preface Eggstraordinary has found itself collecting the dregs of Kongregate for the past 6-12 months or so. It was once run by Eggy, who is on infrequently and only long enough to keep himself legally 'active' as a mod. He refuses to chat during these 5 minute checkups. The Rules of Eggy Rule#1: Never Talk about Eggy The NEW Rule#1: Don't talk about religion. Rule#2: If discussion arises, see Rule#1. Room Owner Eggy. Eggy never comes around anymore. You probably never will see him in your career at Kongregate. His absence is a prime contribution to the downfall of this room. Eggy Regulars Boys 10Bot1o: A guy thats on 24/7 that never chats. assassinbrad: Likes command and conquer. axxess: Adds everyone in eggstraordinary. If you haven't been added, you must be lucky. Bballdude98: A guy that plays minions a lot. bopken: The only guy in eggy that posts the badges he gets. bowen10000: Trollslayer that gets rid of trolls easily. Circuit8: He knows everything and you're wrong. Also plays guitar like a beast. comunisumsucks: Coolieo_: He is the grammar police general. Jeez, if you want something done, do it yourself. *He is the General of the Grammar Police. ^.^ Darkonius: A funny guy that likes computer games and chats sometimes. DoLhades: EnyOne25: FATSQUIRREL: FoxLimited: gamecool: A guy thats kinda dumb, but he is still funny. Gewt: A cool guy that is usually playing a game. He's also sometimes chatting. graveyard890: (walker9) Is just a guy thats on a lot. Self proclaimed boss of Eggy but nobody listens to him. Has a HUGE crush on Crowriter. lulz. imtoawsome: A guy thats awesome. jermfrank: lethalinvasion: LordsKnight: A guy that likes to spell correctly. Lufc4ever: Mickk: MrGooglePop: onlineidiot1994: Is a sexy beast who everyone wants to be. PMdutch: Redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. PLAY BLOONS TD 4 OR I WILL HUMANITARIANIZE YOUR SOUL. Surrender: Makes everyone surrender when he chats. thekodos: Likes sophisticated things like Fraiser and cats. Also, will be filthy rich one day when he invents a way to stab people in the face over the internet. thowsandofgames: Tyjr: Walshygel: Girls Cluchy: An amazing girl that likes purple cookies. Everyone loves her. crazygirl98: Not crazy at all, but a really nice girl. Crowriter: A funny girl that has a great attitude. diamondeyes: An awesome girl that likes argueing. fireglory23: The ball of fire thats undead, hyper and infected with roleplayitis! GemGemz: hiddenstar: An awesome girl thats on occasionally. holly_ray: imthebestever: It's true and she is funny (sometimes crazy!) and really is the best ever. thegreenside: tj09target: One of the oldest users in eggy and is bringing others happiness. virrea: WarlordsQueen: Likes to threaten to kill herself for attention. Don't worry, it IS just for attention. And lulz. don't buy the bullshit. WarriorsFan: Visitors from other rooms aresmOd (from uber universe): Is the only guy that probably doesn't want hugs. Ciela (from uber universe): Is friendly to everyone and has a great attitude. pappaloo (from uber universe): Only plays pr2 and tries to call himself a regular. pkalex1995 (from the queue): sasorizzle (from uber universe): Aresmod's younger brother. he jokes around a lot. shadowclan_1996: (from atlas park): Girl that knows how to make everyone like her. Tyekkonderoga (from the queue): Whiskey (from echo hall): Regularly visiting mods crazy_gecko: Merryl: She's just Merryl. And she plays Minions. Sirago: trebach: Badger Code Ninja. trem: Trolls asf33: "''you guys are fools" "but no i'm not a yourmom troll. thats all i had to work with" "yeah she's pretty good at beatin off anybody"'' darkbullet59: “i do swim. i live next to it” “u r cat piss” “hav u ever tried sucied” “becuse u u think im r tard of it” killerrocks: “th fuvke” hungry_troll: FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME shaddow66: "''i'll suck your fathers"'' "''i touch kids" "put your dick in me" "no such thing as racist , just ethnic banter" Ex Trolls '''Apoco796': Likes nobody, and nobody likes him. It's a perfect agreement. BlueberryMuffin: Left when apoco did. Possibly the only person ever to like him. Ex Regulars amberthejewl: Regular-turned mod. BlueMuffinz: BrainFRZ: colin00: Crisler: duckluver129: lesbo FireandIce: OblivionWildfire: Serran_: sisi623: wyattman854: Eggstraordinary records Longest time chatting non-stop without leaving: Merryl and rolleman, 4 hours, 24 minutes and 2 seconds. Category:Chat rooms